Morgan Phantom
by surfingbandit
Summary: What happens when a fangirl finds her way into the Danny Phantom world? What happens to the Danny Phantom world? Read to find out more as you follow Morgan Phantom while she adjusts to some amazing twists and turns that change her life for good or for bad while interacting with our favorite half ghost hero
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

It all started when I was watching "Danny Phantom". I was watching "The Fenton Menace" when my mom came home. She was definitely going to ask me about my homework, which I was not in the mood for. The "Danny Phantom" world looked so much easier and more fun than my life. So, being the clueless girl I am, I wished out loud that I was a part of the "Danny Phantom" world. However, I was unaware that Desiree was nearby and granted my wish as green smoke surrounded me. When I woke up my body ached and I thought I was dreaming when I saw the "Welcome to Amity Park" sign. Ok, this can't be all that bad. I'm stuck in a TV show that I know inside and out. I checked my outfit, first impressions are always important. I had on my teal tank top that exposed my midriff, along with dark wash jeans and my signature purple, teal, and black high tops. Okay, maybe wearing high tops was a bad idea today, they will most definitely stand out in a TV show that no one is ever seen wearing high tops, mainly because Danny Phantom aired before high tops became popular. My light dirty-blonde hair was neatly combed and loosely framed my face, along with a teal beanie. Not too shabby, I smiled at how awesome I look in cartoon form, only I could pull off this look. I continued walking in to Amity, when I bumped into someone. Me, being me decided to go on instinct and be a bit over dramatic and freak out at the other person, so I yelled at the moron who bumped into me, "Hey, watch it moron! Who on earth do you think you are!" He smirked at this, not the reaction I was used to, he didn't run away or try to challenge me, emphasis on try. He said, "Dash, Dash Baxter, quite cockily if I might add. How 'bout you?" DUH! What an idiot I am for not recognizing Dash, how could I have missed his dumb red and white letterman jacket and stupidly over confident attitude, it sickens me. I just smiled and said, "The name's Morgan, don't forget it if you want to live". He grinned and said, "You're not from here, are you?", wow, he's observant, I lied and told him I just moved here and was just having a look around, technically, I just moved dimensions. Dash told me I was different, no duh, like how my hair wasn't standard coloring, but a mixture of two, wow he's observant. I thanked him saying Dash wouldn't be able to understand what the term dirty-blonde meant, he would think I had dirt in my blonde hair, I still don't get how he manages a D+ average, it must be so hard for him. Then, I left before he could say another word, I did not want to see him trying to flirt with, that's an image I would unfortunately never be able to forget. That's when my stomach grumbled, thank goodness I had my backpack with me containing my wallet, I would've starved, or died of boredom without my wallet or my backpack. So I found the Nasty Burger and got my food. I found an empty booth and sat down when I heard someone. But not just anyone either, I looked up to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring at me. Danny informed me that this booth was "their" booth, like how would they get a booth that no one would take, saying they're at the bottom of the social food chain. But, I had just gotten here and who in their right mind was going to pass up an opportunity to hang with TV characters or annoy them, either one works. So, I offered to share the booth or they could get lost, hey, take it or leave it, I semi don't care. They shrugged, but eventually sat down, Sam sat next to me and the boys sat across from us. That's when I heard a familiar voice from not too long ago. FENTON! Dash's voice bellowed. This is going to be interesting, and does he really monitor on what Danny's doing 24/7 just so he can pick on him, pathetic. "What are you doing with the hot, new chick?" Dash snarled at Danny. Seeing the fear in Danny's eyes, I stood up to Dash and saved Danny, saying that Dash wouldn't be as harsh towards me as he would towards Danny, and I could beat Dash up if I really needed to and Danny couldn't, at least in human form. "Dash..." I said, "I invited them to sit with me, you know I can make decisions for myself and we met like five minutes ago so why should you honestly care what I do", I crossed my arms, making it clear it was not a question. He looked at me confused, honestly how did he make it to high school, until; at last, he walked away. The trio was impressed that I had not only stood up to Dash, but won easily, which actually wasn't that hard, I mean, he's Dash, how hard can it be. Tucker, of course, then decided to ask me out, quite creepily must I add, and of course I rejected it and kicked him in the shins, really hard, it was funny that he actually thought there was a slim chance that I would say yes. Then Danny's ghost sense went off and excused himself to go the bathroom, he really needs to think of better excuses when he's gone for battles that last at least ten minutes. Thirty seconds later, Danny Phantom exchanging witty banter with Skulker, ghost zone's "greatest" hunter, phased through the restaurant. Of course, Skulker said how Danny's pelt would be his, ew, gross, Skulker had then realized I was the only one there not fearing him, with the exception of Sam and Tucker. You would think people living in Amity Park would be used to this, but no, they run out of the Nasty Burger, screaming like little girls, especially Dash. Skulker sent a blue ectoblast at Danny, who was sent into a wall, really Danny, yeah just stand, er float there when you could go intangible. Skulker then grabbed me by surprise, and I struggled to break free, hey Danny now would be a great time to help me, I can't really flip someone while we're still in the air, although that would be cool, and aren't you supposed to save people, not standing there like an idiot. However, we weren't that high up in the air, so I kicked his mechanical suit in the gut until he dropped me, surprised, he's still a weak little blob with or without his exoskeleton. Danny, this would be a great time to use the thermos, as if on cue, Danny Phantom sucked up Skulker, but not before Skulker yelled something about how the hunt is not over, wow, he desperately needs some new lines, maybe Ghost Writer will be of some assistance to him. Danny quickly disappeared, and then reappeared as Fenton, he needs to have better timing, Phantom disappears, Fenton reappears, people are going to figure it out, seeming completely shocked about the battle. After we finished the rest of our food, Sam invited Tucker, Danny, and I to her house, seriously, we just met, is everyone here like this. When we got there, we immediately began playing video games downstairs. Sam and I were the only two players left, saying that Sam is much better than the boys, which is surprising since Tucker is a techno geek; I finally beat Sam when I sliced off her character's head, awesome. After we finished, I was asked if I was going to Casper High. I lied and told them how my parents forgot to sign me up, being a actress makes it unbelievably easy to tell a lie with a straight face. They said they'd help sign me up tomorrow because it would be Saturday tomorrow, seriously, a bunch of kids are allowed to sign up a new student with no adult signature. After a while, Danny, Tucker, and I had to leave Sam's, Danny and Tucker couldn't miss their curfews and I had to pretend like I had a curfew, and a home. I waved bye to the boys, and Sam, and pretended to go to my house, the one time I actually want to see my control freaks of parents.

a/n NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT

a/n I know it sounds a little lame now but my chapters will be longer. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


	2. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

I started to search for a place to sleep for tonight when I fell through the pavement, yep, you heard me, literally through the pavement, nothing strange or unusual about that. The first thoughts that came to my head were how could I have ghost powers and why couldn't I have found about these powers sooner, I could've pounded Skulker down to a pulp. But, who cares, my newly found ghost powers helped me sneak into an empty bedroom in the Manson Mansion undetected, they need to get a better security system, for rich people they have a pretty low class security system. The next day I was going to meet the trio when Dash spotted me, he really needs to find a better use for his time. He already knew I was going to sign up to go to Casper, thanks to Tucker, and wanted to guarantee that we had the same classes. I wasn't about to argue, saying that hanging with Dash would be fun, not to mention a good popularity boost, hey, a girl has her standards to maintain. After I signed up, turns out I would have all my classes with Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dash. Thanks to some bribery by Dash, not that I objected, I didn't want to be stuck in some stupid class where I didn't know anyone. I was told I would start Monday and I left alone to explore, when a blue mist escaped my mouth. I knew what that meant, a ghost was nearby, awesome, time to kick some pathetic ghostly butt, I grinned at the thought of this. Deciding to try out my new found powers, I hid in an alley and went ghost. I looked down at myself and saw myself in a black jumpsuit, but the jumpsuit looked kinda awesome and not dorky, unlike Danny's. The top was a black, one shoulder top, which exposed my midriff and had a white MP emblem in the center. Then I had black, spandex pants, they looked extremely similar to Danny's. In addition, I had gloves and boots, all in white. My hair was now a silverish white and in a ponytail, to my dismay, I absolutely hate my hair up, why couldn't I have become a mermaid instead. My once brown eyes were now a ghostly green; I looked pretty awesome if I do say so myself, only I could pull off the whole ghost look. I looked myself over and with a nod I flew up in the sky when I saw Danny battling Skulker, oh come on, I kicked his sorry butt yesterday, and that was without ghost powers. Whatever, I still wanted to knock a ghost unconscious, or at least make him fear me, and no, not box ghost fear me, but, fear me, fear me. While Skulker was distracted, I came up behind him and charged a purple ectoblast, I don't know why Danny had such difficulty controlling his powers, this was easy. I released the ectoblast and it hit Skulker dead on, for a ghost with way more experience than me, he's a little slow. "Hey, skull for brains!" I yelled as my eyes flashed green, getting Skulker's attention. He turned around angrily and shot an ectoblast at me, which I easily dodged, he needs to work on his target practice. Just for the fun of making Skulker angrier, I yelled, "I thought that the ghost zone's WORST hunter would at least TRY to put up a fight, but I guess I was wrong. You're more pathetic than the box ghost". To put it lightly, Skulker was steaming mad; it was hilarious and totally worth whatever Skulker was going to dish out on me, except making me into a pelt, that's just weird and gross. Skulker went to shoot an ectoblast at me, but before he could release the ectoblast, Danny sucked him into a Fenton Thermos, hey; I wasn't done fighting him, or humiliating him, which ever came last. Danny then turned to me, looking confused about who I was, okay; it's time to leave the battle, before he figures out my secret identity. I pretended to check my non-existent watch and flew off before Danny could ask me anything; he's a little slow if you ask me. I quickly changed back to normal in a dark alleyway, and checked to see my battle with Skulker and Danny on the news, here news sure travels fast. Everyone was talking about the ghost girl, and by everyone, I literally mean everyone, these people really need to find a better use for their time. Unfortunately for me, the media decided to call me Inviso-Betty, and Danny thought Inviso-Bill was bad. I made a mental note to yell my name out to the media before I flew away after my next battle, this horrible superhero name had to go away, fast.

Later, I caught up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker and we started hanging out, Danny wanted to know what I thought of Danny Phantom, he really puts his secret identity out there, I'm surprised no one has figured Danny's secret out yet. The day passed, without much activity until Sam invited Danny, Tucker, and I to spend the night at her place. This was a good stroke of luck cause I don't have anywhere to stay, since in this world I have no parents. I came over with just my purple backpack; I can just play it off as I just pack light. We immediately launched ourselves into an intense game of truth or dare, the perfect game to expose my secret identity. I took the dares most of the time saying that I don't want them to ask me things I don't have any believable lies for. But, I was not let off easy with the dares. Sam had some weird dares. Like, she made me have my hair done in a fancy up-do by her mother, could she have picked a worse person to do my hair. When Sam knew perfectly well that I absolutely hated my hair up, she's so dead. So in return, when she picked dare, I made her wear a pink dress, Danny, Tucker, and I took photos of her in the dress, great blackmail in my opinion, and I didn't even need my ghost powers. However, Danny, Tucker, and I would all be dead if anyone saw those pictures, or half dead in mine and Danny's case. Eventually, I was up again and picked dare. It was Tucker's turn to pick the dare so he dared me and Danny to have a fake-out-make-out, okay, now I like Sam's dare. "WHAT!" we both screamed at him, seriously dude, you're going against two powerful halfas, not the smartest move. Tucker said that we couldn't chicken out, why did I agree to that rule, and Danny would anyway pick dare, to protect his secret from me, Tucker is so dead for making me go through with this. Danny and I both blushed until we finally worked up enough nerve to have a fake-out-make-out, we were both blushing furiously. I wondered if I liked Danny or if Danny liked me, or even both. "Clueless 1, meet clueless 2", Sam said smugly. "WHY AM I CLUELESS", Danny and I yelled at her, while she laughed. Avoiding the question, Sam told us we should get some sleep and we all agreed. I woke up to my ghost sense, at 1:47 a.m., come on, don't ghosts ever sleep, no wonder Danny sleeps in class, ghosts constantly interrupt his sleeping schedule. I 'go ghost' and find the box ghost, seriously, I was disturbed by the box ghost, he just messed with the wrong halfa. I wish it was more of a challenge, but who am I to deny myself of kicking some pathetic ghost butt. It only took a few ectoblasts to defeat him, wow, so exhausting, and I had thought Dash was simple. I was about to leave when I remembered something, the Fenton Thermos I 'borrowed' from Danny, when he wasn't looking, he wouldn't notice anyway, he had like three more in his backpack. I pushed the green button and sucked in the box ghost, he wasn't really fun to beat up, saying he was way too easy. Danny had then arrived, how had his ghost sense been so delayed, or was he just hesitant to get up. I was in the mood for some witty banter so I smirked; this was going to be more fun than threatening the box ghost's afterlife. "What took so long, sleeping beauty? BTW, you could really use a lot more beauty sleep", I smiled at my cleverness. Danny looked stunned, trying to figure out what to say; at that point I decided to fly away while I still had the last word. I silently sneaked in when my ghost sense went off.

A/N What do you think? Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


	3. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

That meant that there was either another ghost was attacking, or it was Danny sneaking in. I turned invisible just as Danny phased in, whew, that was close, who knows what would've happened if Danny saw me like this. Unfortunately, his ghost sense went off in my direction, I spoke too soon. He shot a small ectoblast at me and hit me dead center, making me stumble backwards and turn visible, why did he have to smart with his powers now, this would have been great yesterday, before I found out about my powers, when Skulker was attacking me. I didn't think he would be that great at detecting invisible ghosts, stupid ghost sense. After seeing me in ghost form, Danny shot another ectoblast at me, that ectoblast hurt, a lot, saying that I'm not used to having ghost rays being shot at me. Despite my hard efforts to prevent this in front of Danny, I transformed, into my human half. As the purple rings traveled up and down my body, a shocked Danny stood before me. He then transformed into Fenton, still looking shocked, I pretended to be shocked by this. "Wait, YOU'RE Danny Phantom", Danny nodded. He told me how he was going to tell me, but he didn't exactly know how to bring up the topic that he's a ghost, but, this was my secret too, I could've told him mine first. "Danny, I'm sorry", I said. "I know I should've told you sooner, but it's hard telling the son of ghost hunters you're half ghost, I thought you would have me dissected", Danny has the same fears about his parents, which made my lie so much more believable. But, then he said something that I would've never guessed. "I guess this makes things much easier for you to be my girlfriend", Danny said. This time I was really shocked, so he did like me, awesome, a famous half-ghost superhero likes me. Before he gave me a chance to question, he kissed me and I kissed him back. But, not in a fake-out-make-out sort of way. We stopped kissing, only to realize that Tucker had woken up and had been taking pictures of us with his PDA, how long had he been watching us, please tell me he didn't see me transform. Danny and I blushed, but then Danny grinned, obviously he had a plan to get back at Tucker. His eyes flashed green, that meant he had something devious in store for Tucker, awesome, I love blackmailing people. Danny then threatened Tucker that he'd destroy ALL of Tucker's PDAs if anyone saw those pictures, it was clear that we won, I would've said something a little more threatening, but, whatever. The three of us went back to sleep, I don't know how I did, I was busy thinking about Danny, and kicking some major ghost butt, mostly about kicking ghost butt. When I woke up, it was 10:30, and from the looks of everyone else, they had also just woken up. We all parted to do our own things, for me that meant patrolling Amity Park as Morgan Phantom, flying is so much better than walking. My ghost sense went off, I followed it until I found myself face to face with Vlad Plasmius, AKA Vlad Masters. "You're not Daniel", he said. "No duh", I replied. "Last time I checked, I was a girl, and if you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl, you seriously need to have your eyes checked". He clearly looked unamused, but he's only amused when Jack Fenton makes a fool of himself, which actually isn't a rare moment. But then he smirked. Knowing Vlad, I knew this couldn't mean anything good, he's probably going to try to use me as a tool for revenge, or to bait Danny. "I guess I'll just have to capture you instead", he smirked; fruit loops make it way too easy to predict their evil plots. He duplicated himself into four Vlads, come on, he could probably defeat me with one Vlad, hello, amateur halfa versus fruit loop halfa, who has had these powers for twenty years. Where's Danny when you need him, I charged up an ectoblast, seriously why is Danny never here when I need him and always here when I don't. I hit a Vlad square in the chest, please be the real Vlad, I want him to be injured, not a duplicate, that wouldn't be as satisfying. But it was no use, all four Vlads hit me with ectoblasts before I could throw another punch, unfair advantage, he can duplicate himself and has twenty years of experience with these powers, so unfair. The last thing I remember was transforming as a Vlad caught me, at least I didn't expose my secret to the public, if I had transformed on the ground where camera crews and the public could clearly see me, then I blacked out. I woke up to find myself in Vlad's lab inside a black box, where have I seen this before, I struggled to break free, but it was no use, I couldn't phase out of it or anything, I felt weak, ugh, let me out of here. Then, Vlad walked in, seeing me struggling inside the box. "Let me go!", I screamed at him. "I will under one condition" he replied. "Why would I help you!", I yelled at him. "Plus, helping fruit loops really isn't my forte", I said to him. "Because you're trapped and you'll never see Daniel again!" he retorted. "And I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP", he yelled, quite angrily. "And what if I don't!", I challenged. "Then you'll both be my evil apprentices", he said evilly. "Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen", I told him. He started freaking out, saying he wasn't a fruit loop, which is a lie cause only a fruit loop would start obsessing about how he's not a fruit loop, when Danny flew in. "Danny!", I screamed, "it's a trap!", but it was too late. Vlad threw what looked like a smaller cube of what I was in, but it quickly encased him in a larger cube, like me, we're doomed; my "hero" got himself trapped. So his way to rescue me was to get himself captured and have us both be unable to escape, some rescue plan, he really needs to think more about what he's getting himself into. Vlad showed us his new addition to his lab, the cloning lab, wow, and I thought Maddie the cat and the newly upgraded Maddie program was fruit loopy. Danny and I looked at each other, shocked at this, well Danny was, I acted like I was, I knew I had seen this before.

A/N Not how we remember that episode huh. More content will be up soon. Please give me feedback and review. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


	4. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Vlad told us that since neither of us would join him, no duh, cause trapping us will clearly change our minds, he'd just clone us instead. So instead of adopting a kid, you decide your best move is to clone your arch nemesis and a halfa you never met, what a fruit loop. He needed our mid-morph DNA to successfully clone us, he's not going to get that on my half afterlife. I was the first one of Danny and I to be forced into a clone chamber because Vlad thought that I'd be easy, boy, was he wrong. The fruit loop starting electrocuting me, in the cloning machine, until I transformed, I would never let that happen, I hope. I felt a lot of pain going through my body, but resisted transforming as hard as I could. Vlad turned the level of electricity to max, trying to get me to transform. It worked, but the machine got overloaded by the excessive use of electricity and I went intangible to avoid damage. I fell to the floor very weak, losing consciousness, but I used all of my existing energy to remain conscious. I saw Danny being forced into another clone chamber until, that chamber was destroyed as well. Danny appeared next to me in the same condition I was in, you would think Vlad would've learned after the first time, but no, the fruit loop repeats his mistakes, even I knew that and I'm not in any honors classes. Both of us were too weak to fight, I was losing hope in a rescue, if I wasn't this weak, I would've shoot an ectoblast at Vlad where it hurt. That was when Sam and Tucker crashed through Vlad's lab in the specter speeder, talk about breaking an entrance, finally, a legitimate rescue plan. Tucker fired a wrist ray at Vlad, and while Vlad was distracted, Sam put the specter deflector on him. Danny and I slowly got up and walked to the specter speeder as Sam and Tucker ran to it. Vlad looked mad, so we all quickly got inside the speeder and Tucker flew us back to Amity Park, I was unfortunately too weak to destroy Vlad for trying to clone me. When we got back to Amity, Danny and I were still exhausted, but could move around without wincing in pain, stupid electrocuting cloning chambers. Immediately I asked Danny how he found me and why Sam and Tucker had come after us. Danny told me that his ghost sense had gone off, no duh, and he saw Vlad carry me off. He had told Sam and Tucker about my secret identity because he knew going to Vlad's was a trap. I'm still going to kill Danny for telling Sam and Tucker my secret. Sam then handed me my backpack, I must've left it at her house, otherwise it would've been ruined. Today had been a long day, I groaned when I remembered I had school tomorrow morning. We had two hours before their curfew, so we headed to the Nasty Burger, mainly because Danny and I were hungry, hello, we missed both lunch AND dinner. After hanging out for a while, Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked me where I wanted them to pick me up tomorrow morning, so we could walk, or rather fly, to school tomorrow. I told them that I would meet Sam at her house and then we'd meet the boys at Danny's house. Saying that I had no home here, I didn't want them to find out that I had no home, at least here. They agreed to my plan, but I knew they were trying to figure out why I didn't want them to come to my house. We all parted ways, which meant I had to find someplace to sleep for the night. I transformed into my ghost half and flew around Amity until I found Tucker's house, I phased into their attic, put my cell phone on low, and fell asleep, in a sleeping bag I found in the Foley's attic, after transforming into my regular self,. My cell phone alarm woke me up, it was ten til seven, I forgot to create a new alarm, shoot, that meant I had five minutes to get ready and five to get to Sam's. I quickly put on a clean tank and a clean pair of jeans from my backpack. After that, I put on my high tops and laced them up, I grabbed my backpack, transformed into my ghost half, and quickly flew out the door towards Sam's house. I got to Sam's and saw her waiting outside on the steps. I asked her if she literally wanted a lift, but she said since Danny's parents are ghost hunters, I shouldn't use my ghost powers. I moaned at this, but transformed behind a car and started walking to Fenton Works with Sam. When we got there, we saw the boys waiting for us, well Danny was, Tucker was on his PDA. We got a block away from Danny's house, so I transformed into a ghost, I was sick of walking, how did I manage walking before I got my powers, walking is so boring. Danny got the idea and transformed as well, I grabbed Sam and Danny grabbed Tucker, and we flew off to school, invisible, we couldn't let anyone figure out our secret by hanging around Sam and Tucker too much in our ghost forms. Danny and I let go of Sam and Tucker as we landed behind a big tree, good cover for me and Danny to transform. The four of us hid behind the tree as Danny and I transformed. We went into the school and immediately heard people talking about me, that is my human self. Wow, I've only been here for three days and I've already made a name for myself. The four of us headed to my new locker and I got rid of some of my books and clothes, I threw my excess clothes in my locker when the trio wasn't looking. The first bell rang, so we headed to first period English with Lancer. We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, talk about perfect timing. Mr. Lancer came up to me and all eyes were on me, big surprise. I casually walked to my new seat, that Lancer had showed me, it was located between Danny and Dash, seriously. It didn't take long for Lancer to blather on about some dead poet, no one was even pretending to listen. This is going to be a long class, I wished my ghost sense would go off, so I could kick some ghost butt and get out of Lancer's lecture. Unfortunately, it didn't and I had to sit there the whole time, bored beyond belief, it was torture. During passing period, Dash kept trying to make me go out with him, even though I told him I was with Danny, he was persistent, I'll give him that. Afterwards, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and I had math with some teacher, I hate math in general, so I didn't pay any attention to who the teacher was or what he was blathering about. About half way through, my ghost sense went off, finally, time to beat up some ghost. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, Danny stayed it the classroom, sucker, I transformed into my alter ego, and looked for the ghost. I saw Ember, but she wasn't doing anything, like she was waiting for something, or someone, me. "What do you want Ember!" I asked her. "Revenge on you!", she yelled. Skulker had told her about me defeating him, twice, she seeked vengeance on me, yeah, yeah, yeah, are we going to fight or what. After exchanging some rather clever witty banter, Ember starting attacking me with her guitar, but then realized no one was chanting her name. I then easily defeated Ember and sucked her into a thermos; she really needs a more reliable power source. People down below said to me, "Thanks, Inviso-Betty!" I winced at the horrible name everyone was calling me, at least my ghost half. I had to put an end to this before people start making Inviso-Betty t-shirts, instead of Morgan Phantom t-shirts. Deciding to set the records straight, I screamed that at them, "My name's not Inviso-Betty! It's Phantom. Morgan Phantom". Then, I flew off, phased into the girls' bathroom, transformed, and walked back to class to catch the end of the lesson. I was so happy that by lunchtime, everyone in Amity Park would know the real name of my alter ego. Next, we had biology, another class I hated with a deep, burning passion, however, class wasn't that bad, saying Danny and I got to kick some pathetic Box Ghost butt. Finally, it was time for lunch, which I was excited for, all around me I could hear people talking about Morgan Phantom, not Inviso-Betty, thank goodness. We sat down at a lunch table, and began talking, of course, Dash tried to get me to dump Danny and go out with him instead. But I refused, and may have made his pants fall down when nobody was looking. Everybody laughed at Dash as soon as they saw that Dash's pants had "fallen down", it was hysterical, I never knew someone's face could turn that red. The day dragged on, until the school day was finally over. We all went our separate ways home. Having no place to call home, I just headed to the park.

A/N WHAT WILL BECOME OF MORGAN PHANTOM ANSWERS AND SURPRISES NEXT CHAPTER. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


	5. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

I honestly have no idea how long I can keep this up, having no place to call home and hiding the truth from people, I miss my bed and being able to go there when I want to be alone. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see Danny. "What are you doing here? And don't say to get some air cause I know you'd rather fly", Danny said. I tried to distract Danny by using my ghost powers to trigger our ghost senses, but he saw right through it, darn it, at these moments I wish he was like Dash. I sighed; I wasn't getting out of this one. "The truth is, I don't have any parents. I've been sleeping in abandoned houses and apartments for days", I lied to Danny. Saying I come from another dimension where his world is a TV show would seem like more of a lie than my actual lie. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked. "Cause I actually like it here, and I don't want to leave", I answered. I went to fly off, but Danny stopped me. "You can either come to Fenton Works one way or another", Danny said while threatening me with a Fenton Thermos, does it even have an effect on me while I'm human. "I'm not telling your parents I'm homeless, Danny", I replied. He told me that everything would work out, but I didn't believe him so, I ran off. Danny easily caught up to me and tackled me to the ground, he had me trapped, I couldn't get Danny off me and it was too public to use any of my ghost powers. I kept trying to get Danny off of me, but he remained on me with his strong hold, I reluctantly surrendered, as I had no way to win this fight. "Fine, you win. But just know that this could change everything", I told him. He got off me and lifted me to my feet. "But is living on the streets really what you want?", he asked me. "No, but I'd rather live on the streets that being stuck in some adoption agency", I told him. "What if you don't?", Danny asked me. "What?", I asked him. "What if you lived with me", he asked me. "Danny, if we lived together, we couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Do you really want to see Dash flirting with me 24/7? Even Pariah Dark would have nightmares about that", I told him. He frowned, realizing I was right, then suggested that I live with Sam. "What! Why? And the Mansons would never take me", I told Danny. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, I kissed him back and felt a little better. "Morgan, Sam hates her parents and you'd be a load off for her. Also, Mr. and Mrs. Manson always wanted a girly daughter. They need you as much as you need them", Danny told me. I sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I? I asked Danny. "Nope", he said as he dragged me to the Manson Mansion, despite all my efforts to stop him, why did Danny have such good resistance to ghosts who try to overshadow him. Danny knocked on the door and Sam answered it. Danny told Sam about my situation and his plan. Sam smiled at the part of her parents getting off her back. Danny left us to convince Sam's parents to adopt me. We were going to use the fact that I will wear the color pink to our advantage. Sure, pink isn't my favorite color, but if I wanted the Mansons to adopt me, I would have to put up with it. Sam opened the door to her house, and Sam and I gulped, knowing what we will have to do when we get inside. Sadly, Sam wouldn't allow me to overshadow her parents, so we had to do things the hard way. Sam kept a good eye on me to make sure I didn't run away or turn invisible, she knows me too good. We went up to her parents and explained my situation. They happily took me in at the thought of having a daughter who would meet their expectations, at least most of the times, no way was I going to learn how to play the piano or do other stupid things like that. I couldn't wait to tell Danny the good news, but before I even got the chance, my new parents whisked me away. They took me into what looked like a dressing room, no wonder Sam was more than happy to share her parents. They put me in an overly frilly pink dress and put my hair up in a complicated bun, it's just temporary, as soon as they leave, I will return my hair back to the way it always is. They took off my scissor necklace and replaced it with a pearl necklace. They took pictures of me, a fake smiled for them, obviously to show their friends that they now had a perfect daughter. As soon as they were done, I changed into my regular clothes, scissor necklace included, got my hair to its regular state, I don't know how long I could've lasted like that, and found Sam. She showed me to an empty bedroom, where I'd be staying, which was next to hers, and helped me think of ways to redesign it. The walls were painted way too bright. I would prefer a teal or purple paint instead. After an hour, we decided on purple walls with teal carpeting. There would be a purple princess bed, teal dressers, a teal walk in closet, and a teal vanity. There were also three huge flat screen TVs in front of my bed and eight computers in replacement of a desk. Sam told me that's the minimum number of electronics our parents would allow in a bedroom, seriously, you're kidding, right. We showed the design to our parents; they agreed to it and told us they would have someone to work on it tomorrow. I finally had the chance to tell Danny the great news, so I texted him. He was so happy that things worked out for Sam and I, but, he was still dead for making me admit I was homeless. Exhausted after everything that day, I fell asleep in my boring room. I woke up to my new cheery parents, how can anyone be this cheery this early in the morning, it has to be illegal. I reluctantly got out of bed and began getting ready for school. I put on my usual attire, why does everyone wear the same clothes every day, where I come from it's considered a crime to wear the same jeans two days in a row. I brushed my hair and teeth, and met Sam downstairs for breakfast, however, we didn't eat anything, we just left the house once we were both downstairs. We met Tucker and Danny outside Fenton Works. As we were walking away from Danny's house, Danny tried to play a smooth move about yesterday. In return, I glared at him and hit him with an ectoblast; he's not the best at making be less angry. "Okay, I see you're still mad at me for yesterday, but things worked out didn't they", Danny said. I just glared at him. Suddenly, our ghost senses went off and we went ghost, only to find no ghost. We quickly ran to school, having to make up time from the false ghost alarm. We arrived in Mr. Lancer's classroom, out of breath, just as the bell rung. We quickly took our seats and pretended to be paying attention to Lancer's lecture.

A/N WHY DID DANNY AND MORGAN'S GHOST SENSES GO OFF? MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


	6. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

I was still thinking about why our ghost senses had gone off through all of Lancer's lecture, and by the look on Danny's face, he was thinking the same thing. Finally the bell rang, ending class. I was walking to Biology with Sam, Danny, and Tucker. "I don't get it. How do are ghost senses go off without a ghost nearby?" I asked them. "Maybe it was because you used your ghost powers not too long before your ghost senses went off", Sam suggested "No. Our ghost senses don't pick up halfas unless they're using a lot of ectoplasmic energy" Danny responded. Having no other idea of how mine and Danny's ghost senses went off, the four of us just walked quietly to class. Well, three of us, Tucker was talking to his PDA. After a long day of boring classes, annoying teachers, no ghost fights, and a persistent Dash, school was finally let out. Danny and I left to go to the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker had to work on an global history assignment, Danny and I had already done our part. After we picked up our food, of course after paying for it, we saw two younger kids sitting in our booth, they're so going to get it if they don't move, sure I did the same thing, but they still don't have the right. They seemed to be about 12 years old, a girl and a boy. The boy had messy light dirty blonde hair; he looked oddly familiar, even though I have never met him. He was wearing a black baseball top with teal sleeves, medium wash jeans, and black and teal high tops. The girl had jet black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and a red beanie. She was wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, and red and white sneakers. The boy's light brown eyes and the girl's icy blue eyes looked up at us when Danny cleared his throat. "You have ten seconds to tell us who you are and why you are in our seats", I said firmly. The boy spoke up, "Well, I'm Jordan and this is Danielle", he said, gesturing to the girl. "Yeah, yeah. Hi, whatever. Just get out of our seats", I said. "Aren't you going to tell us your names", he said smugly. "Fine, I'm Morgan and this is Danny", I said, motioning to Danny. "Wait, so YOU'RE Morgan and Danny", Jordan said. Danny and I looked at each other, confused. "Yeah, and you're the idiots in our seats. Why do you care", I asked. "I'm your long lost cousin and Danielle is Danny's. Danielle and I grew up together in the foster system and wanted to find our families. We were only told your names, so we searched you guys on the internet, and found you guys here, in Amity Park", Jordan said. Somehow, all of that made sense. Jordan and I, and Danny and Danielle were a lot alike. For instance, Jordan was dramatic and likes to dance, like me, and Danielle likes NASA and the band Dumpty Humpty, like Danny. Maybe they were our long lost cousins. I looked at my phone, shoot, Danny and I were supposed to meet Sam and Tucker at the miniature golf course, over an hour ago, Sam is going to kill us. I was about to text Sam that we were coming, when mine and Danny's ghost senses went off, we quickly excused ourselves and went ghost. The ghost attack was coming from the miniature golf course, our eyes widened at that, Sam and Tucker could be in danger. There were two ghosts, one had a blue bed sheet over it, and the other had a pink bed sheet. Wow, real terrifying ghosts, I laughed at how pathetic these ghosts looked, and I thought the box ghost was pathetic. However, these ghosts were not that easy to defeat. After battling the bed sheets ghosts for a while, Danny and I cornered the ghosts and pulled off the bed sheets, turns out they were actually skeleton ghosts. The ghosts quickly recovered and tackled us to the ground, yelling at us to change back. Yes, cause I'd definitely do whatever people or ghosts tell me to do. Wait a minute, what did it mean to change back. To defeat the ghosts, Danny and I created a large ectobeam, and disintegrated the ghosts into ectoplasm. However, we also ended up destroying the miniature golf course we were fighting on. We quickly flew away, just as Sam and Tucker walked up to the course we destroyed. Then, Danny and I remembered that we had left our two long cousins at the Nasty Burger for twenty minutes, to make things worse, they had thought we just went to the bathroom. We quickly phased into the Nasty Burger bathroom, transformed, and then walked back to the booth where we had left Jordan and Danielle. They asked what had taken us so long, the one question that I was worried about answering. I lied to them and said that I was fixing my hair, and Danny was telling me which hairstyle looked the best on me. They seemed to believe my lie, for now, but that meant we had to be more careful around them. It was getting close to our curfew, so we had to sneak them into Danny's house, the Mansons really don't like uninvited guests. Instead of doing my plan, which involved knocking Jordan and Danielle unconscious and then phasing them into Fenton Works, we went with Danny's plan. His plan consisted of me loudly fighting the box ghost, outside Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie would come out to attack me and the box ghost, while Danny would sneak Jordan and Danielle into Fenton Works. It ended up working, I left the battle as soon as the Fentons began attacking the box ghost and our cousins were safely inside Fenton Works. I transformed and then ran to my adoptive home, and arrived there at the same time as Sam. She looked horrible; her hair was extremely messy, her clothes were in tatters, she looked exhausted, and she seemed to be angry at me. She told our parents that it was just another ghost attack and she was fine, but I knew she was leaving something out. What she told me was a completely different story, apparently she and Tucker had saw Danny and I fighting those two ghosts, came to assist us, and was left to take the blame of the destroyed golf course. Sam and Tucker had to rebuild to golf course we destroyed, that would explain why she looked so bad, why she was exhausted, and why she seemed to be angry at me.

A/N Tell me what you think of Dani and Jordan (especially him). Feel free to give me feedback positive or negative. Any ideas for future chapters? Please comment!

BANDIT OUT


End file.
